Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2)
When Things Get Savage... When a prominent research laboratory in Antarctica containing a dangerous serum known as the Polarizer is mysteriously stolen, the Anthro Heroes Society (AHS) send trusted detective leopardess Connie “Ciad” Peterson to find the hero the world needs...except that “hero” and his friends are helping to celebrate Judy Hopps’ birthday. Matthew Micahs the Cheetah, an everyday individual, has never been that much of a hero. With his daughters-in-arms, Rita, Judy, and Nakisha; his business partner, Jane Wolfe the Grey Fox; and his furry team, the 547 Phase Awesomeness; he already has a life and is not in the mood to become a social highlight—unlike Classified, a smooth, undercover agent who’s paid a visit to Matthew’s hometown, Pandemonium City, and has already taken up the mission of finding the culprit. Even after reuniting with Ciad, who just happens to be a high-school classmate, and being (rather ruthlessly) introduced to the AHS who, through director Chief Bogo, emphasize the significance of his role, Matthew is not convinced or moved until he discovers that his “occupation” is failing, and that Jane plans to turn back to her former way of life...as a villainess. Quickly, four stories are colliding: that of Matthew, who now has no choice but to join Ciad as a detective, developing a love relationship with her while, in the process, having a shocking crossover with Marianne Solar, an “ordinary” polar bear whom Matthew recognizes as the infamous Ursa, a famous villainess once believed to have committed the most epic version of suicide after losing her only son...and who he suspects is behind the crime; Classified, who alongside his team, the North Wind, are trying desperately to track down Ursa but continually fail, only increasing an already rapid decline in morale; Matthew’s “number two” right-hand man, Johnny J. Johnson, a panda who’s always guided the team on the sidelines and sees an opportunity to prove himself as a true hero; and Everest “Polar” Solar, a young polar bear who, unlike the others, has never been a forefront teammate and who feels that his only hope of fame and recognition (it seems) comes from a chance to join his idol, Classified himself. But behind the scenes, there’s a problem. Valued 547 members are disappearing, and no one seems to notice or know where they’re disappearing to—until Matthew discovers that only 10 bold survivors remain, including adventurous Kiara, rebel Bearen, hardcore Tigress, and sly Nick Wilde. As it turns out, Ursa (aka Marianne), with the help of her new sidekick Jane and returned villain Kai, is using the Polarizer serum on the captive furries, turning them into white, savage, cold-hearted beasts whom she plans to use to unleash a “polar apocalypse” on the world—as revenge. Worse, escaped ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether also plans to use the Polarized beasts to her advantage by causing them to turn every last furry in the world into savages. Agent Classified, Ciad, Johnny, and their remaining friends are about to learn this truth the hard way, but Matthew and Everest (the latter of whom is actually unwittingly Marianne’s long-lost son) not only have to find a way to stop Ursa and Bellwether, but with the help of their beloved Jane, save the 547 from polar annihilation—without getting slaughtered by their own former friends. Main Characters (Cast) Despicable Me 2 Matthew Micahs cheetah as Gru Connie "Ciad" Peterson leopard as Lucy Wilde Marianna "Ursa" Solar bear and Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez Rita (Oliver and Company) as Margo Jane Wolfe fox as Dr. Nefario Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Silas Ramsbottom Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Agnes Nakisha Pridelander lioness as Edith Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Antonio Pérez 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure Everest "Polar" Solar bear cub as Patch Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Thunderbolt Johnny James Johnson bear as Pongo Kiana "Kaige" Christina kangaroo as Perdita Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) as Cruella de Vil Bolt (Bolt) as Lil' Lightning Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells coyote as Lars Simba (The Lion King) as Roger Radcliffe Nala (The Lion King) as Anita Radcliffe Minions (Cast) Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Kevin Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Stuart Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Balto (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Dave Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Lance Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Donnie Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) and Sapphire Shalom leopardess as John Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Tim Lilly and Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Tom Kenai (Brother Bear) as Carl Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Steve Shining Armor (My Little Pony) as Jerry Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) as Jorge Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Bob Additional Minions, Dalmatian Puppies, and Evil Minions 547 Phase Awesomeness Members, featuring... Kate (Alpha and Omega) Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo Forester Lawrence fox Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestria (My Little Pony) Fabienne Growley (Zootopia) Johnson "Superkic" Johnson bear Dusty, Saba, and Aleu (Balto III: Wings of Change) Mitchell Masons wolf Secondary Characters Finnick (Zootopia) as Floyd Eagle-san Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Jillian Krystal (Star Fox) as Shannon Trivia * This is the Phase Awesomeness debut of Marianna, Everest, Princess Celestia, Saba, and Dodger. * This is Kovu's second appearance in the Awesome Me series since Furries, and his first dual role with Garth. * Shining Armor makes his first Phase Awesomeness appearance in this parody. * Nick Wilde also makes his first Minion appearance in the Awesome Me series. * This is actually the first time Johnny Johnson has an active and ''major role in P.A. parodies (which is kind of the point). * Benjamin appears briefly during the jelly-making scene. He reappears with Kovu and Rainbow Dash for the credits audition. * Rainbow Dash makes her fourth and final Awesome Me appearance. She again shares her role with Bearen. * Sapphire repeats her role as John from ''Awesome Me, albeit a different John. She also shares this role with Aleu. * Kiara reclaims her role as Dave from Furries and Awesome Me in this parody. * This is the first time Simba diverts from his role as Dave the Minion, although he still has a major role as Roger. * Kiara, Balto, Rainbow Dash, and Bearen also appear as a slight foursome, later becoming known as The New Awesome Generation (not to be confused with The Awesome New Generation, consisting of Kiara "Wilde" Pridelander, Reynold "Bearen" Michaels, and Nick Wilde). This is later seen in "Princess Luna Sandiego", where they all share the same role. * This is the second Phase Awesomeness parody to focus on Matthew's and Ciad's relationship (and the first one in which they finally "tie the knot", so to speak). Category:547: Legends of Phase Awesomeness Category:Despicable Me 2 Spoofs Category:Animashes Category:Parodies Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Phase Awesomeness